Radical Highway Prologue
by F-ckTheNoise
Summary: A prologue to the story I'm writing. It's not really one, it just explains a hell load of stuff. Probably M Rated, due to all the swearing I shall put in it. It also has sexual themes. Mihael belongs to F-ckTheWorld btw. 8D
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

The neutral autumn air was lined with calmness for the carefree humans below. It felt so quiet and relaxing…but not for , the simple description of Angels are white cloaks those vicars wear, and golden halos that shine like the midday sun- well. They don't say that, but everyone expects

them to.

Angels are actually normal babies, who got chosen by the high council of Cloudae. They grow up in another, paralelle world to Earth, called the FG. Fake Ground, as most

people refer to it. They have everything you have. Same shops, same books, same language with hints of changes…even the same lampposts. But the lifestyles are

completely different. Anyway, enough about goody-two-shoes angels. Let's learn about the others.

Well, the "bad" ones have to live with certain flecks in their eyes. There's a key for it, see.

Red's be for the worst…the scum, the rapists.

Yellow is for Personal Property Damage, or injury on an older victim.

Green is for plain murder. That's pretty common.

The blue flecks are for robbery and/or indecent exposure. Man, that's an unused term.

Purple and/or Brown tints are for many different things, like ruining some stuff…although that's not important.

Right. So, the Cloudae, you want to know about them, right? They're these high-ranking, very important – male, I'll have you know. Girl's aren't allowed to be in it… - old

codgers. That's pretty much all I have to say about them!

And who am I, I guess you're wondering?

Well…that's a secret!

I'll tell you one thing though….

I'm a Fallen Angel.

* * *

OMFG This is really short e.e I don't like it being short. But I don't write much, see. I hope Chapter 1 is larger e.e


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"What?!" A strong, obviously masculine voice erupted from the courtroom of the Cloudae Council.

"You heard us, Valentine." Replied a gruff, hard looking man, expression stone cold.

The voices were echoing loudly, from a country house on a perfectly normal looking hill. A tension filled autumn breeze hung in the air, occasionally rushing past the remaining people in the brown, wood room. "You can't! It was a misunderstanding! Self defence!" He roared, scowling with dark hatred at the man sitting in front of him, still taller by many inches.

"Dammit, Rouse!" The dark haired and shouting man repeated, stealing a few, miss able glances at the teen beside him. The boy touched the growling mans arm, smiling slightly.

Faintly.

Sadly.

"It's okay, Vale." He sighed, before placing a flat, blank expression on his face, and making his way up the steps up to the man named 'Rouse', the main one in the council who had been quietly arguing with the person going by the name of Valentine.

"Ryan Galer. By proven accounts of murder, you shall be forced to bear the remnants of jade in your gaze."

"Understandable." The one named Ryan spoke solemnly, but had the dignity to keep his head held high.

"You are not the only one who has been deliberated." Rouse nodded to the door that was the entrance to the not-so crowded room.

"A Mihael and a Meeka ." Rouse informed him.

Ryan blinked, and nodded formally.

"Go out of that entrance, and head right with the two other fallen," He pronounced that word with disgust. "Angels. You'll find out where to go later on."

Ryan dipped his head, and turned around.

Amongst the crowd, were glaring eyes, all aimed on Ryan himself. He made his way quietly down the steps, quiet as a mouse, he stepped slowly down the aisle, ignoring jeering whisper, and comments, he exited out the door, but before he could close it – door still ajar – the courtroom erupted into screams, yells and roars of insults, but only a single comment burnt through his mind, leaving remnants everywhere.

'Traitor'.

Ryan closed the door behind him, sighing. He looked up slowly,

and sought out the eyes of the two beings before him.

Mihael's golden eyes flickered toward Ryan's and he narrowed

them in distaste. He turned his back on Ryan, and returned

his attention…elsewhere. Ryan glared at the taller male,

scoffing, before storming down the hallway and pivoting to

the right and stalking forward again. A dark smirk worked its

way onto Mihael's seemingly flawless face as he turned and

followed the darker haired male. Truth be told, Mihael didn't

even know where the room was but he was too proud to ask

anyone.He inhaled slowly, a dark gleam appearing in his icily

calm eyes. A gleam of anger, perhaps. For that is the emotion

that coursed through his body like wild fire. Anger. He was

angry at being punished, angry at knowing both his elegant

wings would be taken. Angry with the knowledge his eyes

would be tainted...

Tainted red.

Ryan opened the second door on the right; figuring out which

One was which, due to the labels on the door.

Green.

Murder.

Being labelled a murderer through his eyes would be hell...and

He hated it. Vanishing into the room, he slammed the door

Behind him, waking up the doctor who was snoozing on the

chair on Ryan's left.

"Ahem." Ryan coughed loudly, taking the doctor's attention

away from the floor and straight to him. Mihael's eyes

followed Ryan's every movement. Silently he followed his

example, looking at the labels on the doors. His heart sank

when he found his chosen room. "Here goes nothing..." he

muttered and slipped inside.

"O-oh...your..." The male doctor looked at his list and found the name and the recorded time. "Ryan Galer?" Ryan nodded briskly. "L-Lie down please."

Ryan did as he was told, lying down on the flat bed slowly.

Mihael shuddered as he felt a pair of piercing golden eyes staring right at him. Angel's eyes were usually warm, welcoming tones of honey or liquid gold. Not these ones. These eyes were cold, bitter amber with dark fearsome pupils that gleamed sadistically in the pale light. "Mihael Kanji?" rasped the doctor in his husky, out-of-breath tone.

Jolts of fear shot down Mihael's spine. "Yes," he whispered, "That is me." A dark grin appeared on the doctor's pale face. "Hello there. Lie down, if you will." The blonde obeyed in an instant, not missing the low chuckle that escaped the man's thin lips.

"Tell me, Mihael, who was it? Hmm? Who was your victim? Which poor soul did you choose to violate?" cooed the doctor. Mihael felt another shiver run down his spine but he refused to show his unease. Instead he merely glared directly into the doctor's pale stare, unflinching. "I. Did. NOTHING," he growled, "And even if I did, it would be confidential."

Back in Ryan's hellhole, the doctor edged closer toward him, and informed. "Humph. This...will hurt for a slightly long period of time." Before Ryan could reply, the doctor withdrew a penknife thingy...and dipped it in a coloured sort-of liquid-ink and dug it into numerous places in Ryan's eyes.

Ryan screeched, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted in pain, convulsing swiftly.

The creepy doctor in Mihael's room edged towards where Mihael was laying and ran a thin index finger along his jawbone, feeling the muscles tense between his touch. He then gripped the blondes chin and smiled. "Do you really want those lovely eyes of yours to be stained with such foul colour? If you want, we could make a deal. If you were to do something for me, I could let you go. Would you like that, Mihael?"

Mihael jerked his head away. "You make me sick!" he snarled. The doctor's eyes narrowed to thin hazily-amber slits and a dark scowl appeared upon his face.

"Fair enough have it your way, scum!" he snapped and turned to grab a penknife which he dipped into an inky liquid of some sort. Lashing out one bony, pale hand, he gripped Mihael's chin and tugged it forward, forcing him into a sitting position, so that the doctor's stupidly frozen face was a few inches away from Mihael's flawless one. A cold, smoldering anger flickered in the Doctor's eyes, with a snip of...enjoyment? Sadistically smiles were fully projected from them. The penknife shone with a white light swiftly, as it was thrusted into the younger boy's eyes.

Mihael yelled with pain, an emotion he never usually

showed…after a moment, the doctor withdrew his hand, but

ran his thumb over Mihael's right cheekbone, smirking lightly.

The seemingly at first timid doctor completely copied the

smirked, withdrawing his bloodied hand from Ryan's face,

speaking in unison with the doctor from the opposite room.

"Mark successful."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Falling.

It was kind of great…when you had wings of course.

A male guard swooping down to the RG - who was carrying,

Mihael, Meeka, who had miraculously reappeared, and Ryan - stopped abruptly, and let them fall.

Obviously, they didn't enjoy this…well, what do you expect?!

Meeka let out a weird shriek "Argh! What the hell?!"

Mihael closed his eyes tightly and folded his arms as he fell in a straight line, headfirst of course…lucky…

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK!" Ryan had yelled, clearly pissed that he couldn't fly at all now, and starting flailing like a bird...dumbass.

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" Meeka had fumingly snapped at Ryan.

Out of all of them, Mihael was probably calmest. He just allowed himself drop out of the sky without even flinching. Even though his wings were gone and he couldn't fly now, he didn't care.

"FUCK YOU, WOMAN!" He referred to Meeka as "woman".

Huh.

He glared, before headfirst diving down.

"...WOMAN?!" She attempted to slap Ryan over the face "I still have feelings," She whined

A slight sigh escaped the Mihael's lips. "I suggest you both shut up," he muttered, keeping his eyes closed so they wouldn't see the strawberry gashes that tainted his golden eyes.

He dodged, "WOMEN!" He exasperatedly threw his hands in the air, then looked down, 104's outside area expanding greatly. "…Damn."

"I see some people can't be serious about anything!" he snarled harshly. "Grow up." He threw a pointed look at both Ryan and Meeka, who were bickering like an old couple.

"MAKE US!"

His pale blonde - almost white - hair fanned out around him as he continued to fall. If his eyes were open, he would have rolled them in exasperation and annoyance.

"You know, people who argue a lot, usually end up eating each other's face off-" He was cut of, as they crashed onto the ground, head slamming onto it.

"WHAT TH-" Meeka landed face first, spitting blood and remnants of make-up out of her mouth and nose.

Lovely.

"My make-up..."She sighed and picked out the shattered remains of her 'Blush', and figuring out her hair.

Someone as…picky as this couldn't be a criminal, right?

He glared at the ground, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Go figure. It HAD to be concrete." He winced when he moved.

"What is this feeling." She looked at her hands seeing red stuff "Blood? Okay this is seriously, weird..."She licked her finger tip and drew back "Ugh, never taste it…"

Mihael closed his eyelids. "So now what? Are we supposed to go somewhere?" The question was directed at Ryan.

"..." His eyes snapped to Mihael. "We need new clothes. Better get some money and buy some in 104. Or Shibuya. Whatever wins." He shrugged, coughing up a little blood.

He pulled himself to his feet, blood oozing from many bleeding bruises on his arms and a graze in his cheek and forehead. "Ryan...I know this...will sound weird...but..."

"But...?" He licked his lips, rescuing them from the dryness they partook in.

He breathed in slowly. "I don't want anyone to see the tints in my eyes so if I keep them shut could I hold onto your hand or wrist...or something? I don't feel like falling over..."

"..." He blinked, then nodded.

"Affirmative...what day is it? Uh...MONDAY." He shoved his hand in his pocket, withdrawing a large number of lollipops.

"...Strawberry!" He unwrapped it, and shoved it in his mouth, then turned back to Mihael,

"Yeah, 'kay, sure."

"Wait…where the HELL are you?!"

"Over here, idiot." Ryan smirked, flicking his wrist which made Mihael shudder. Mihael turned cautiously and extended a hand to Ryan's shoulder. A frown appeared on his face and he slid his hand down the other angel's arm, stopping at his hand. Apparently, holding hands would be more comfortable for the blonde.

Meeka stared in awe, "Jeez, is it just me or am I seeing a case of Gay Jungle Fever." It was pure enjoyment to Meeka if she was to make things, awkward "Hey Einstein, if you don't like letting people see your eyes go buy some goggles or something..."

"Hey!" Ryan glared at Meeka, being straight, he didn't appreciate it.

He blushed scarlet. "Meeka, your very lucky I don't hit females...and I don't know where you are anyway. As for goggles? Well I...don't have money. Not human money at least." Although this was true, he also had no idea what goggles and sunglasses were.

"Dont you guys read, goggles are IN, this season. Go mug someone, like...that guy." She pointed at a young Carlos the Mexican looked over his shoulder to Meeka who was pointing at him and he waved.

"MY EYES ARE CLOSED!" he yelled, flailing with his free arm. "And I could never mug someone!"

"Fine, watch and learn...well…listen for you..." She strode away picking up some chewed gum sticking it on her hand walking over to the street performer's hat that was a few metres away, she pretended to drop something in. She strode away back to the boys hand full of money and gum

"See."

"No I cant see anything, my eyes are shut," he said dryly

"Well smell it then!" She stuck the gum to his nose

"Rather a good look for you, I suppose." She giggled

Mihael let out an annoyed yell and he ripped the gum off, throwing it at Meeka's hair by mistake.

"MY HAIR!" She screamed, "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

He smirked. "What, did I get my aim right? Wow what a guess!"

"Thanks for making my life hell on earth!"

"Pleasure!" he grinned.

"Hey…Correct me if I'm wrong, but are we being watched? I feel like I'm being stared at…" He shuddered.

"That dude, I suspect…" She pointed at a brunette haired man of the same age, who was smiling cheekily and waving madly.

"Go away you crazy-ass Spanish or Italian type person thing," he said dryly, closing his eye again

The man smiled and happily came over. "Buenos Dias. Me llamo Carlos."

"WHAT are you SAYING?" Mihael's open left eye glared – obviously annoyed – at Carlos.

"It' a means Hi' ya." He waved again, more vigorously this time.

He unclenched his middle finger, and turned it at Carlos in a gesture of annoyance.

Carlos took it with his middle finger and did the hand shake thing

"I'm' a Carlos." He greeted

His eyes snapped open and he stared at him in shock, horror and confusion. "WHAT THE HELL!?" The angel jerked his hand away.

"Hola, Whatthehell!" Carlos waved.

"…"

…This was going to be a _long_ afternoon…


End file.
